An example of such a type of rear vehicle body structure is known, for example, from Patent Literature 1, in which a tailgate is openably/closably provided on a rear section of the vehicle body via hinge members and in which the hinge members are covered with respective cover members. More specifically, an opening section is provided in the rear section of the vehicle body, and the tailgate is openably and closably connected to an upper end portion of the opening section by means of the hinge members. The opening section is closed by the tailgate being moved to a closing position and is opened by the gate being moved to an opening position.
In the rear vehicle body structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 vehicle, the hinge members are covered with the respective cover members so that the hinge members cannot been seen from the outside of the vehicle to thereby improve an outer appearance of the vehicle.
However, because the rear vehicle body structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is constructed to cover the hinge members with the respective dedicated cover members, the number of necessary component parts would increase, and such an increased number of component parts tends to hinder cost reduction of the vehicle.